Five Times Harry And Hermione Started Without Draco
by iwasbotwp
Summary: Draco Malfoy is willing to admit he has a few kinks. But his favorite, by far, is watching Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This piece was written for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. A huge thank you to my alpha 89JadedPictures, who very helpfully begged for more smut, and to my beta Maloreiy, who certainly made this a more readable story.**

_Holy Shite! Was the Boy Who Fucking Lived actually _**_fucking _**_Hermione Granger?_

That was the thought skittering through Draco Malfoy's head the first time he found Harry Potter in a broom cupboard with his jumper missing, shirt unbuttoned, and trousers around his ankles. A dull night of ordinary prefect rounds suddenly turned surreal when Draco stumbled upon them.

Draco had assumed it was a joke, that early July morning a few months prior, when an owl arrived from Headmistress McGonagall bearing a letter inviting him back to retake his 7th year. When a prefect badge had fallen out of the envelope, landing on Malfoy Manor's dining room table with a soft clink, he had just stared at with in consternation.

Yet, here he was now—in a pair of pressed black trousers, a button down, a carefully knotted green tie, and a wool jumper—with the shiny badge pinned neatly on his chest. Every morning, just after he tied his perfectly shined shoes, that badge completed his outfit.

Soft moans floating down the corridor had alerted Draco to the distinct possibility of finding a pair of students _in flagrante_. Pausing to look over his shoulder, and not seeing anyone in sight, he had considered the idea of walking away, pretending he had not heard anything. Very quickly, Draco had quashed that thought. He knew there were too many people waiting for him to mess up and lose this second chance. The fact that this could be a trap, leaving Draco the one in trouble for not fulfilling his prefect duties, was a possibility.

Sighing, he had pulled his wand out of his pocket and dragged his feet towards the closed door. This is where he now stood, gobsmacked.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! Can you at least, I don't know, stop staring and shut the door for a moment?" Potter demanded as he simultaneously tried to cover his surprisingly muscular arse by pulling down the tails of his shirt, and protect the modesty of his partner by keeping her face shielded with his body.

That broke Draco out of his trance. He pulled his eyes up from ogling the other wizard's toned thighs.

"Sure Potter, I can give you, let's say thirty seconds to pull yourselves together. But any more than that, and I'll have the door back open again, with the assumption you're trying to finish getting off rather than joining me in the corridor," he drawled. "Oh, and if you think I don't already know it's Granger down there on her knees, then you must think I have fewer brains than a Blast-Ended Skrewt. I recognize that mane of hair sticking out on either side of your arse."

Granger peeked around Potter's hip to give Draco a narrow-eyed stare.

"If you want to leave your blouse unbuttoned when you come out, Granger, I won't complain," he told her with a smirk, his eyes flicking down to her chest. He quite enjoyed the view of her pretty pink bra. This was undoubtedly the best thing that had happened to Draco since the beginning of term, he decided, as Hermione Granger once again hid her flushed face behind Potter. He turned away with a laugh, shutting the cupboard door to give the duo some privacy.

Taking a deep breath, Draco also took a moment to reach down and adjust himself. Hopefully they had not noticed the slowly forming bulge. He chose to lean his back against the cool stone wall directly across from the door, placing one hand in his trouser pocket. It seemed prudent to keep his wand out, twirling it while he waited.

It was less than a minute when the door opened to reveal Potter with his jaw clenched and a steely look in his eyes. He had managed to get his clothes mostly back in their proper places, excluding his conspicuously absent red and gold tie. Potter had one hand in front of his body, holding his wand loosely, being careful to allow Draco to see it, but not to point it directly at him. The overall threatening mien was ruined by hair that was impossibly messier than usual. Potter's other hand reached back behind him, fingers entwined with Granger's.

Red, bee-stung lips were the only indicator of what Granger had been doing to Potter just minutes ago; she looked as perfectly put together as she did every morning while spreading her jam on toast at breakfast. Defiantly staring him in the eye, Granger jutted her chin out, almost daring him to speak first.

Too bad he couldn't manage to formulate a coherent sentence with his head full of images of pulling her back into the closet and taking the place Potter had just occupied. Before emerging, she had pulled her hair up, but in his mind, Draco had a hand wound through her loose curls while her full lips engulfed the head of his…

_Best not to go there_, he reminded himself. Doing his best to appear intimidating, rather than aroused, he pushed off of the wall and stood his full height. He licked his lips, before allowing them to slowly curl into a knowing smile. "Out after curfew, Potter and Granger. How many points do you think I should take from you for that?"

Raising her nose ever so slightly, Granger gave him a haughty look. "We're prefects too, Malfoy. You can't deduct points from us," she told him, letting go of Potter's hand to cross her arms below her breasts. Breasts he now knew were encased in pale pink lace. He did his best to keep his eyes on her face.

"On the contrary, Granger, it is not your night, or Potter's, to do patrols. And if it was, I suspect pausing in a broom cupboard to perform fellatio would not constitute fulfilling your duties."

Matching blushes spread across both Granger and Potter's faces.

A heady feeling of power spread through Draco. Neither of the Gryffindors before him appeared particularly embarrassed by what they had been doing, only by being caught doing it. Quickly, he calculated the odds of why they were hiding and what he could gain from knowing that. There had been zero indication before tonight of a relationship between the war heroes, nor had any of the gossip he'd expect to accompany such a revelation yet spread around Hogwarts.

"What are you going to do about it then?" Potter asked with an almost imperceptible slump to his shoulders. When Potter followed that up by allowing his wand hand to drop by his side, Draco understood he held some power over them.

Granger did not have the same resigned air; she held her wand in a deceptively loose grip, which Draco recognized would allow her to quickly cast nearly any spell. It was Granger who Draco determined he would have to keep a more careful eye on.

"Tell me, does Weasley know where the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio have gone off to this evening?"

If he had not been staring at Granger, Draco might have missed the tick of her left eye.

_The witch is quite excellent at bluffing._ It was not the first time this thought had occurred to him. Umbridge's reign and subsequent downfall within the school came to mind.

"Ron and I aren't together."

Her prevarication would have worked on a first year Slytherin, perhaps. A guileless Hufflepuff would have accepted it without question. Draco just chuckled.

"And the Weaslette? Is she aware you're shagging your best friend, rather than her?" he asked, sparing Potter a glance. The shorter wizard shook his head.

"Harry!" Granger hissed, eyes widening in horror. Draco watched, with barely contained glee, as she smacked Potter on the arm.

"He already knew, Hermione. He isn't stupid," Potter told her, rolling his eyes.

Again, Draco could not help chuckling.

"He didn't know. He only _suspected_," she snapped, "until you mucked it up."

Potter's mouth dropped open and he turned from Hermione to look at Draco. "Is she right?"

"Of course she is. You of all people should know she's hardly ever wrong. There was the smallest possibility that the two redheads, whom everyone expects you to be dating, were actually in on this secret and helping you keep it from the hordes."

A look of smugness at being proven correct, along with confusion—most likely regarding the backhanded compliment he had just given her—and finally calculation, chased each other across Granger's face in quick succession.

God! The tilt of her head and her blatant appraisal as she assessed him was _sexy_.

Moving forward, Granger stood face to face with Draco, tipping her head up to look him in the eye, not seeming intimidated by the height difference. "So, what will it be then, Malfoy? House points? Humiliation?" She paused. "Or blackmail?"

"I think we have… options," he said in a low tone, enjoying the way her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. A chill ran down his spine when her gaze dropped to his lips before she drew in her own bottom lip between her teeth.

Potter was quickly at her side, an arm slung protectively around her. "You don't have to do anything the git says, Hermione. We've been sneaking around long enough. It's time we told Ron and Ginny."

"First of all, Potter, what would be the fun in that? And secondly, my offer wasn't just for Granger."

Watching Potter sputter would have been comical if Draco had not also noticed the other wizard's glance down to the placket of his trousers and the ensuing blush when he realized he had been caught doing it.

"You Gryffindors blush far too easily. The fact you've managed to hide this situation at all is astounding," Draco scolded them, disclosing a possible setback to his slowly forming plan. "To answer your question, Granger, I don't intend to do any of those things. I propose you consider tonight a lesson in discretion."

He had made his intentions clear enough without being so blunt they could outright refuse something he had not fully offered. Deciding that was enough for now, he made a show of checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Yes, well, if that's all, Malfoy, thanks for the warning, and I suppose we'll be seeing you around." Hermione practically tripped over the words as she grabbed Potter's hand and began to drag him away.

"But-"

"Shush, Harry!" Granger cut him off in a loud whisper. "We'll talk about this later. Just the two of us."

For his part, Potter allowed her to yank him down the corridor, only glancing back once, just before they turned the corner. Draco winked at him, then smirked when it caused Potter to nearly fall over his own feet.

Later that night, behind carefully drawn and silenced bed-hangings back in his dorm room, Draco allowed himself to fully formulate how he wanted this to play out.

Slowly, he stroked his cock, playing over again in his mind what he had seen in the broom closet. He had not managed to get a view of Potter's prick, but no matter, he could imagine what it looked like—hard, standing out proudly, glistening with Granger's saliva. He now knew the general size and shape of Granger's tits, and that was enough to fuel this particular fantasy.

Granger's shirt was once again open and her bra was visible, but instead of pink lace hiding her breasts from his view, the fabric had been pulled down, revealing puckered nipples. She held the base of Draco's cock firmly in one hand and squeezed his arse, nails biting into his skin, with her other. Her smart little mouth was working its way up and down his length. Just like he had imagined in the hallway, his hands were buried in her hair. He was torn between gently guiding her movement to draw out the sweet torture and keep her from going faster, or holding her still so he could buck roughly into her hot, wet mouth.

Popping her mouth off, she lazily licked her way around the swollen head before she turned to the other man in the broom cupboard with them. Draco tore his gaze away from the witch on her knees before him to also take in the sight of his former nemesis wanking to the view. In a sultry voice, Granger purred, "I thought you wanted a turn at him this time, Harry?"

Harry's hand slowed down. He cleared his throat, and his eyes darted from Hermione's face down to her hand. "I told you, I don't know what to do."

"And I told you, I can teach you," Hermione countered, taking her hand off of Draco's arse to reach out towards Harry. "Come here."

Harry took Hermione's hand and allowed her to pull him down beside her. Uncertainty filled his eyes as he came level with Draco's very hard cock. Hermione loosened the grip of her hand still holding his base enough to move upwards, then down, pulling the foreskin back to reveal him fully. His head was dark red, with a drop of liquid forming.

"Take a taste," she urged Harry, licking her lips. Draco watched her free hand sneak up under her skirt.

Draco let out a groan.

Darting his tongue out, Harry did as Hermione commanded, laving the tip. Following the single long swipe, he pulled back slightly, a contemplative look on his face as he mulled over the taste of Draco's salty essence.

With a squeeze of her fist, Hermione managed to get another drop to immediately form. "Again," she commanded, in a throaty, bossy voice that Draco found he liked very much.

Keeping his eyes on what he was doing, Harry went in for another taste. This time he lingered, licking a few times, moving his tongue all across Draco's swollen glans before he moved away. As he did, Draco got a better view of the way Hermione's hand was moving at a steady pace under her pleated uniform skirt. Her mouth was open as she breathed heavily, her cheeks flushed, her pupils fully dilated.

"Take the head in your mouth, Harry. You can lick and suck all around it. Use your tongue to swirl and do those same things you like to do to my clit." Draco watched in fascination as Harry did as he was told.

Fuck, he was close to coming.

"You just concentrate on doing that, Harry, I'll take care of the rest."

Her had slid up and down his base, squeezing and twisting, exactly how Draco liked it, while Harry sucked and licked greedily at the end of his cock. He felt the telltale tingling begin deep in his bollocks and tried to hold out, watching Hermione rock back and forth on her hidden hand. When a shudder wracked her body and her back arched, he admired the way her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth formed a silent 'oh.' Her hand stuttered its pace on his aching prick, but it didn't matter, as he was at the point of no return already.

"I'm going to come in your mouth, Harry," he grunted out a warning. The bespectacled wizard paused, but did not remove his mouth as he looked up for the first time since he had knelt down, and locked eyes with Draco. And Draco started to come…

…all over his own hand and bedding.

**This story will have (no surprise here) five chapters. Let me know what you think of this first one!**


	2. Chapter 2

A giggle echoed around the corner and down the next corridor. A voice whispered, "Shhh…" before the giggle was cut off by the sound of a door clicking shut. Draco slid his wand out of his pocket, experiencing a sense of déjà vu. Or maybe it was nostalgia he was feeling?

The Leaving Feast had ended just a few hours ago and, having drawn the short straw, Draco was out on patrol for one final time while most of his classmates were at parties. It should have made him feel better that McMillan, that pillock, had drawn the other patrol from their yearmates. But he was too ticked off that more enticing activities had to be canceled instead.

Rounding the corner, Draco found himself in a familiar passageway, leading towards a certain broom closet. In the absence of a Silencing Charm, recognizable moans floated out towards him. Smirking, he quickened his pace, knowing the door would be unlocked. He glanced up and down the hall, making sure no one would see him, before he slid in to join the two occupants. A jar full of bluebell fire sat on a high shelf, giving off just enough light. Before pocketing his wand, Draco cast a series of privacy charms.

"Don't stop on my account," he admonished the curly-haired witch kneeling on the floor, as he slid his jumper off and carelessly tossed it in a corner.

Harry stood with both arms braced against the wall, biceps taut. He looked at Draco over his shoulder and Draco could not help admiring the cocky smirk on the other man's face. "We weren't planning on it."

"You aren't angry we started without you, are you?" Hermione asked, her hand still moving up and down where her mouth had just been.

"Hardly," he answered, tugging his tie off. Working down the row of buttons on his shirt, he leaned in to kiss Harry, tasting butterbeer on the other man's tongue and a hint of mint on his lips. Hermione must have brushed her teeth after dinner and before kissing Harry, Draco decided. The two flavors were not something he would have mixed normally, but they represented his two lovers so perfectly—at once both carefree and logical.

Draco pulled back, to better be able to divest himself of the white button-down. Harry's shirt was already hanging atop an old mop handle, but his trousers remained on, the fly open wide, allowing access to both his jutting prick and bollocks. Hermione's complete uniform was still on, just the way he prefered: unbuttoned shirt framing her chest with the cups of her bra pulled down. Her dusky nipples were darker than he had imagined before seeing them, but the way they grew stiff when she was aroused was exactly as he had dreamed.

"I think he gets off on watching us, Hermione," Harry said, ending on a moan as he turned his head and once again hung it between his shoulders. Hermione had engulfed him back into her mouth and was steadily taking him in as far as she could before sliding him completely back out, her tongue circling his crown, only to repeat the prior motion.

Unhooking his belt and pulling it from the loops on his trousers, Draco murmured his assent to Harry's assessment. He palmed the length of himself through his trousers, not quite ready to give in to his need so soon. Part of the draw of being a voyeur for him was the experience of being seen watching, but not touched. Patiently, he stroked and squeezed his cloth-covered cock, waiting for one of the other two to acknowledge his arousal.

Shallow pants and grunts filled the air, accompanied by Hermione's moans. "Mmmm," she hummed loudly before sliding her lips completely off Harry. Her hand continued firm strokes at a pace meant to keep Harry interested, but not get him off.

"I want you naked," she told Draco, finally looking his way again, a sexy smile on her face. Glancing up at Harry, she added, "You too."

After both men had complied, Harry asked, "What about you, love?"

"I think it'll be enough that I'm not wearing any knickers," she replied, flipping her skirt up to show them that she was indeed bare, before letting it settle over her thighs again. "Now, Draco, I want you to stay just where you are, straight behind Harry. You may touch yourself as much as you like, but neither of us."

He was already touching himself, slowly sliding his hand up and down his rigid length, so no need to worry about that part. He licked his lips in anticipation, sensing she was setting up something good.

"I thought we could re-enact the first time you found us here, Draco, in this closet so many months ago, but with a bit happier ending than that time." Both men nodded. Draco could not see Harry's face, but he imagined a dopey grin on it to match Draco's sly smile. Hermione continued, "All the time we spent sneaking around to meet after that, and we almost missed our opportunity for this."

"Harry, I want you to take a step or two back and stand with your legs wide. A little wider," she told him when she did not quite like the way he followed her commands. Satisfied with his second try, she went on, "Now, bend forward and place your hands back on the wall."

Draco let out a ragged breath when Hermione inched forward, spreading her knees as she did. His view of Harry's arse was amazing, but with a glance down, he could see up Hermione's skirt. Neatly trimmed curls glistened in the dancing light coming from the jar above them. He knew he would be coming in record time as he watched her fingers, capped with bright red nails, swoop down to gather moisture and then begin dancing over her clit.

"Fuck, Hermione," Harry bit out, as he began to rotate his hips. Draco watched in fascination the way the muscles in the other man's arse flexed, then relaxed, flexed, then relaxed, as he found a rhythm.

Glancing down again, he caught sight of two of Hermione's fingers dipping inside her, before coming back out shimmering with wetness that she used to rub ever more vigorously at her swollen nub.

His own hand flew up and down relentlessly; he was watching Harry, then watching Hermione, and then, he wasn't watching anything, but he swore he saw stars.

**A/N: Just to be clear, now that you have read this chapter and may be getting worried, Draco will be an active participant in this story. Reviews are appreciated, even if you just want to thank my alpha and beta instead of me.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody little ankle-biters," Draco grumbled as he came through the Floo. He had managed to hold his tongue for seven hours, without a lunch break, while he and his solicitor _negotiated_ with two Goblins. They had looked at him with disdain the single time he insisted on a break to use the loo.

After hanging his traveling cloak in the cupboard, Draco pulled out the leather tie holding back his hair and absently scratched his head. He worried growing his hair out made him look eerily like pictures he had seen of his father at the same age. But sweet Salazar, when Harry or Hermione yanked on it just right… Well, he did not want to dwell on the connotations of why any of the three of them found that so kinky.

Looking at his comfortable leather couch, he contemplated taking off his shoes and tie, and then just lying there in front of the fire. What the hell else was he going to do tonight? He could summon the book on his night stand and some booze from his kitchen, before mulling over how his return to the bank tomorrow morning could include besting the two Gringotts account trustees that were assigned to monitor the Malfoy vaults.

Merlin, Draco had no idea how the wizard he had hired to represent him dealt with Goblins on a regular basis. This was only the second day Draco had spent going over terms within his family's affairs. The solicitor had been working on a settlement between numerous parties for months now, and it should have been finalized, but complicating the obvious ex-Death Eater factor was a dispute regarding a marriage contract. Until that was settled, Draco could not be seen even dating, let alone as part of a relationship.

Sighing, "Fuck it," Draco gave in to the lure of the sofa. Off came his shoes, followed closely by his robes and black silk tie. Sinking into the cushions, Draco said, "_Accio_ Scotch. _Accio Alexander's Theories on Potion Substitutions_," and both came flying to him. Before he could summon the appropriate glass for his drink, he noticed notes—one taped to the bottle of alcohol, and one sticking out from the middle of his book. He opened the one taped to the bottle first.

_If you want to come round Hermione's tonight, I'll be there after work, he found scrawled in Potter's horrible penship on the scrap of parchment._

As if it was not already obvious who would leave him a note tucked inside a book, Draco grinned, knowing what he would find. He secretly adored the dusky rose colored stationery Hermione used, although he often teased her for it.

_I stopped by Harry's office this morning and told him you would need company tonight. Come by my flat as soon as you see this, even if you think it's late._

That the two had snuck into his flat that day, separately by the look of things, had him grinning like a loon. No need to summon a glass after all. He glanced around his flat, wondering if he should do anything before he left. The idea to change clothes popped into his head, but he dismissed that. He would leave his tie and robes here; the only thing he needed to do was put his shoes back on.

No one greeted Draco when he stepped out of the Floo in Hermione's flat, unless you counted Crookshanks. The orange monstrosity opened one lazy eye, managing to look insolent while sprawled upside down across the entire seat of the chair closest to the fireplace.

"Hello?" Draco called out. The cat opened a second eye and flicked its tail at him.

His first instinct was to head towards the kitchen. He had missed tea, and it was now nearly dinner. A light was on in there, but it was the bedroom from which he heard voices.

Walking that way, he heard Hermione mewling, which sent a jolt to his stomach and caused a throb south of his belt. The room stood open and he found a scene upon Hermione's bed that he immediately knew the other two had set solely for him. Draco lounged against the doorway, taking in the sight of Hermione's arms tied above her head; her eyes were shut in ecstacy and her lips parted. She was completely naked, as was Harry, who lay nestled between her legs, his head buried at the apex of her thighs. One of Harry's arms was wrapped under and around Hermione's thigh, allowing him to prop himself up while holding her hip down in his strong grip. The other hand was occupied, twirling one of Hermione's hardened nipples between thumb and forefinger.

Sure that they knew he was there, Draco chose to speak as he moved to the chair opposite the bed. "You don't have to start without me to make sure I get to watch."

Harry paused to tell Draco, "We know," lifting his head up to give him a smouldering look. Even in the soft candlelight, the wetness glistening on Harry's scruffy chin stood out. "But where would the fun be in that?"

Whining, Hermione drew Harry and Draco's gaze back to her. "Please," she begged.

"Please what, love?" Harry asked, with a cheeky grin on his face as he tweaked the nipple he still held.

"Please put your mouth right back where it was and make me orgasm, so I can ride you."

"Bossy little thing, even when she's the one tied up, isn't she, Draco?"

Draco figured he was not meant to answer the question when Harry quickly complied with Hermione's command. Watching Hermione's face with rapt attention, he took off his shoes, unbuttoned and shrugged off his shirt, then moved to release the erection straining his trousers. Few things in this world were more beautiful than watching Hermione Granger come undone. One of them was watching Harry Potter bring her there.

The look of rapture on her face morphed into a smirk as she contemplated Harry, who now sat back on his heels, hard cock pointing up in the air. With a wandless whisper of a spell, Hermione had the ties around her wrists undone. She nimbly put Harry on his back, her knees caging in his legs. Hands firmly planted on his chest, Hermione used the leverage to hold herself over him, just shy of sinking down onto him.

"Come here, Draco," she said, flashing a smile at him. "I want to suck you."

Hermione was skilled at many things in life, but dirty talk was not one of them; it was endearing that she tried for him. Honestly, he got off more on being bossed around anyway. And even when she was acting submissive, as she had been earlier, both of her wizards knew who was actually in charge.

Toss into the mix Harry Potter, one of the most unassuming-looking wizards you could find. But under his mop of unruly hair, perpetually crooked glasses, and not-as-horrible-as-it-used-to-be wardrobe, was a powerfully loyal man who seemed to be able to morph into exactly what Draco needed without Draco himself realizing what that was.

Draco found himself rambling in his own head, when there was an opportunity for some glorious shagging staring him in the face.

He crawled across the bed, positioning himself above Harry's head, facing Hermione straight on. She grabbed his hips, but did not immediately make good upon her promise to let him fill up her swotty little mouth. Coyly, she grinned at him as her hips slowly flexed downwards, allowing Harry to slide in to the hilt. The vibration of Harry's appreciative groan ran through Draco, culminating in his cock twitching. Hermione's echoing gasp of delight when Harry thrust up had Draco reaching to sooth his own aching cock. Luckily, it was just then Hermione leaned forward, tongue darting out.

For the next hour, Draco forgot all about Goblins, family heirlooms locked in vaults, and reparations due to wizards and witches he had never even heard of. When all three finally lay sated, it was not thoughts of tomorrow's renewed struggle to save some of his family's fortune for his heirs that roused Draco from where he lay tangled up with his two lovers. It was his growling stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot water beat down a steady rhythm on Draco's head. He stared mindlessly out into his bathroom from the glass-walled shower, not paying any mind to the stream of water running over him. His thoughts were occupied with recent events concerning his relationship status.

_Going Public_—the words had loomed over them unspoken for days. Harry and Hermione had come out as a couple when caught snogging by Luna Lovegood after Harry returned from a particularly long mission. 'Coming out' was a misnomer. It was more that Luna had airily told everyone in the living room of Dean and Seamus' flat how she had noticed the shift in Harry's aura months ago, when in actuality, she had noticed Harry's tongue in Hermione's mouth. Draco had not been present when it happened; he heard about it later that night when his partners turned up at his place quite drunk.

They had left him out of their announcement, not knowing what to do. Part of him breathed a sigh of relief that they had kept his confidence at least until he could make an informed decision. But, as the days went by, a growing part of him wished they had torn off the plaster completely and told their friends the entire truth.

His estate was settled, including the termination of the contract co-signed by Lucius and the father of Astoria Greengrass. No longer did this particular worry loom over his head, forcing him to pretend to be single. He knew there would still be social repercussions, but he was damned if he thought they outweighed what he felt for Harry and Hermione. They mattered to him in a way no one else ever had. He suspected they felt the same.

So, why wouldn't they just tell their friends about him? And give him permission to do the same with his friends?

Sure, he only had a handful. And he suspected Daphne Greengrass would no longer want to be one of them when word of his relationship reached her. She had always been protective of her baby sister. It was one thing for Draco to insist there wasn't a specific reason for why he didn't want to get married to Astoria—beyond wanting to allow both of them to make their own choices—it was quite another to throw it in her family's face that there were indeed two reasons why.

Perhaps it would be best to keep it a secret just a bit longer, he rationalized. Let people get used to the whole friends-to-lovers scenario between Harry and Hermione. Maybe ease the masses into the idea of Draco and Harry as enemies-to-friends in the meantime? Or would Draco and Hermione be best suited to that? No, better not to implicate them in that sort of gossip too early on.

Draco groaned. Why did it have to be so bloody complicated?

Determining he wasn't going to come up with an answer while standing under the now tepid spray, Draco reached behind himself to turn it off. Two towels hung just outside the shower door. The first was used to dry his body, before he tied it around his hips. The other was for his hair.

It was during his use of the second towel that something struck Draco. There was music wafting into the bathroom. He most definitely had not left the wireless on.

Slowly opening the door to his bedroom, he found Harry sitting up very straight on a chair in the middle of the room, his face angled away from the bathroom. The man's shirt was off, but his denims were still on. Draco had grown an appreciation for jeans—Muggles had certainly gotten it right with the way they cupped an arse.

Sensuously dancing around a rapt Harry was Hermione, clad in nothing but black lace knickers, stockings, and heels. When she came around Harry's side, she spotted Draco watching her. She sent him a saucy wink, before leaning down to whisper something in Harry's ear while her fingers trailed across his shoulders and down an arm.

Harry glanced towards Draco, giving him such a warm, welcoming smile that it struck Draco as being in opposition to the staccato beat of the music and Hermione's sultry movements. It was a smile filled with… love?

Yes, Draco rather thought that was it.

"Harry! Don't ruin the mood!" Hermione chided him for his expression.

Harry glanced down to the tent forming beneath Draco's towel. "I don't think a little smile is going to ruin the excitement," he assured her.

As her eyes took in Draco's unabashed arousal, Hermione blushed. She rarely did that in private anymore. In public, she was still easily embarrassed, but not with them behind closed and warded doors. There were few things that the three of them had not tried over the past year in order to please each other. Draco was unsure which side of her he loved more.

He loved Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter loved him.

Draco knew he loved Harry Potter, just as he loved Hermione.

There was no doubt Harry and Hermione loved each other. Did they doubt his love for them? They hadn't exactly said anything—no one had used the "L" word yet.

"I love you," he blurted out, gaze locked on Harry, trying to determine how to make sure the man understood his sincerity. Stepping forward, he stopped only when he was directly in front of the other wizard. "I love you," he repeated, in an earnest tone, as he knelt down to be on level with Harry. Leaning forward he captured his lips and kissed him with all of the passion he could imbue into the gesture. He cupped the back of Harry's head, threading fingers up through the thick black hair. "I love you," Draco said a third time, quietly, against the other man's lips.

"Mmmm," Harry hummed, sending pleasant tingles through Draco's lips and down his spine. "I love you."

Breaking the kiss only because he knew that Hermione deserved equal attention and assurance, Draco stood back up. She had placed herself behind Harry, as if she thought it best to keep a distance. The corner of her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth and she was worrying it between her teeth. As brave as he saw this woman being day after day, whether they were in private or she was out in public crusading, he chastised himself for making her feel insecure now.

"You aren't worried are you, Hermione?" he teased. "Don't think I have enough love for the both of you? I promise you that I do. Love you, that is."

Relief set into her features and her bottom lip came out as her mouth stretched into a radiant smile. "I love you too," she told him, nearly tripping in her rush to get around Harry, placing herself toe to toe with Draco. In her heels she was not as short as he was used to, kissing her was easy. When her bare breasts rubbed against his chest, he grabbed her arse to pull her flush against him.

Beside them, Harry cleared his throat. "This changes our seduction plan a bit, doesn't it?"

Giggling, Hermione pulled back from Draco's embrace. "I guess it does."

"What seduction plan?" Draco asked, admiring Hermione's wide pupils, red lips, and heaving chest. He saw no reason to resist the urge to trace a line with each hand from her jaw, down her clavicle, stopping only when he reached her rosy peaked nipples. Cupping her breasts, he used his thumbs to stroke the sensitive hardened points.

Her response was a groan and an arch of her back to better push her chest towards him, while she simultaneously closed her eyes and tipped her head back. He took that as an invitation to latch onto the column of her neck. In a breathy voice she said, "The plan where we were going to convince you to let us start telling people we aren't just fooling around, Harry and I. And that it isn't just us."

The multiple ironies within that statement forced Draco to stop his ministrations so he could laugh. He couldn't resist the snarky comment, "But you two seem to love it when it starts out as just you."

"And so do you," Harry needlessly reminded Draco, as he stood and gathered Hermione into his arms, right in front of Draco. Barely needing to look down, as he was only a handful of centimeters taller than her, Harry stared into her eyes and whispered, "I love you so much, Hermione Granger. You complete me. You complete us."

Hermione's performance was forgotten, although Draco had her keep the stockings and shoes on as he bent her legs up over his shoulders. The angle was exquisite, but it was the intimate eye-to-eye contact that sent him over the edge right behind Hermione when her walls fluttered around him. Saying "I love you" post-orgasm was a high, in and of itself.

When Draco rolled off to the side, still panting, Hermione's legs dropped down and open, which Harry took as an invitation. Burying his head between her legs, Draco watched as Harry took his time savoring the experience. After he had brought her to another orgasm, Harry peeled her stockings down and removed them with her shoes.

"Hey, I wasn't done admiring those yet!" Draco griped.

Harry merely shrugged with a smirk, before returning his attention to Hermione. "Roll over." She quickly complied and got up on her knees, back arched and face against Draco's pillows. A fierce, possessive look passed across Harry's face as he slid in. Draco was sure it was tied to the same thing he had felt, the connection that came not just from shagging, but from knowing the person had a piece of your heart and you held a piece of theirs.

Harry lasted long enough that Draco was showing renewed interest. He figured hearing whatever plan the duo had come up with to tell the world they were not just a couple, but rather a threesome, could wait a little bit longer.

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting actual plot, were you? Oh well, you got plenty of smut with it;-) Reviews, even if they include constructive criticism, are always welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

Months went by where the triad they formed worked to find its niche in the world. Dean and Seamus were their closest allies. Hermione insisted it was just part of them being open-minded and similarly happily in love. Behind her back, Harry would roll his eyes at Draco. They both knew it was because it made the two wizards' relationship much less controversial when there was a threesome for the gossip-mongers to talk about. And not just any threesome, but Draco, Harry, and Hermione.

Draco had unfortunately been correct about losing Daphne Greengrass as a friend. On the Gryffindor side, Ginny Weasley had abandoned Harry and Hermione, going so far as to call Hermione a slag and Harry a traitor. Harry tried to explain that Ginny would probably never get past the fact that Lucius was the one who had caused her to be possessed by Tom Riddle. Hermione muttered that she'd have a better shot at it if she would give therapy a chance.

Besides a few trusted friends' homes, the three of them didn't venture out into public much during their free time. There were perks to staying in, and Draco wasn't above taking advantage of locking down his Floo on a Saturday night so he could shag his girlfriend and boyfriend rotten.

It seemed Hermione had felt the same when she angled herself so prettily atop him, inviting Harry to take her from behind at the same time Draco was steadily thrusting beneath her. He stilled his hips completely, waiting patiently as he felt Harry's probing fingers work lube into Hermione's arse. Not feeling the same level of patience, Hermione squirmed, rubbing her pelvis against his, seeking friction and release. Knowing how careful Harry was in lubing and prepping, from past experience, Draco felt confident the gasping witch above him was merely turned on, not in physical discomfort.

Ducking his head he muttered, "You need to give Harry a moment, love," before he took one of her nipples between his teeth, hoping to distract her. Concentrating on the suck and pull of his lips, teeth, and tongue against her sensitive flesh, he also found himself successfully distracted. Harry's fingers moving in and out of Hermione on the other side of the thin wall separating them, rubbing against Draco's aching length, were an exquisite precursor to the event they were all anticipating. Unconsciously, he began timing his sucking to the rhythm of Harry's fingers.

Draco's eyes fell shut and he let out a long groan, letting the breast he had been suckling fall from his lips, while Hermione continued to grind her clit against him and mewl in pleasure. "Bloody hell, Harry, we're both going to come without you at this point."

"What happened to 'give Harry a moment'?" Harry teased in return; his words light, but his voice low and husky.

A growl escaped Draco's throat and he was about to tell the git he could get off on his own, when the fingers slipped out and Draco felt the blunt end of Harry's cock nudging against him. Forcing his eyes open, Draco watched Hermione's face break out in bliss.

It wasn't long before whispered words such as, 'yes', 'don't stop', and 'holy fucking…' could be heard coming from all of them.

"I found the perfect house for us," Hermione announced some time later, as she traced the scars on Draco's chest. It would be fair to say that Harry did not avoid touching the faint lines left behind from their altercation during 6th year, but he did not seek out touching them like Hermione did.

Spooning her from behind while Hermione faced Draco, Harry had his face nestled in Hermione's shoulder. Draco had suspected that Harry had fallen asleep immediately after rolling Hermione off of Draco from his own position above her. Choosing to be the top when all three of them joined together at the same time took a lot of power and control. With his toned Auror body, Harry was better at it than Draco, but it took a lot out of even him.

Propping himself up on a bent arm to see over her thoroughly-shagged-hair, Harry proved Draco wrong.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked, looking down at Hermione. Raising his eyes, he looked to Draco. "Did you know anything about this?"

Draco shook his head negatively, feeling just as confused as Harry looked. Hermione's hand stilled. Her eyes darted back and forth between the men while she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't want to rush either of you into anything, but I am getting sick of three flats. I know it's out of the blue, since we haven't even discussed it, but I've thinking about our future, and I want us to move in together. Some place new for all of us, not just picking the best out of what we already have, and maybe big enough to grow into. So, on a whim, I looked at ads in the paper today and I found a place." She spoke in a neutral tone, laying out the facts as she saw them. Draco recognized it as her need to prove herself. She prattled on when she was sure she was right but thought she had to convince them.

"I don't know about your definition of rushing, Hermione, but this sounds a bit like rushing," Harry began.

Instantly, tears formed in Hermione's eyes. Harry sat up and smiled. He gave her a quick, obnoxiously loud kiss on the cheek. "Not like that, silly. I think moving in together is a perfectly good idea. But you can't say you're taking your time to discuss it if you've already gone ahead and let a place." Harry gave her the cheeky grin that Draco adored.

For her part, Hermione grabbed a pillow and swatted him with it. "Prat!"

"Well, I think its splendid!" Draco declared, putting on his best aristocratic airs, which earned him a thump on the face with the same pillow.

Soon, they all dissolved into giggles and snorts, as they tickled and teased each other.

~oOo~

Draco slowly gained consciousness the next morning, first registering movement in the bed. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel a steady rhythm and hear the rustling of the sheets. Along with the sounds of movements were sighs, whimpers, and moans. A small part of him wondered how early it was, but a growing part of him told him it didn't matter and that he should crack open an eye.

Harry was still spooned on his side behind Hermione, just the way they had resettled last night. He had her leg lifted up and upper body tilted towards Draco. As such, Draco had an excellent view of Hermione's fingers rubbing circles on her clit while Harry pumped in and out from behind her. They both smiled to see him awake and watching them.

As he slid the sheet down his hips to allow them to watch the way they affected him, Draco realized this was exactly how he wanted to wake up every morning, in whatever house Hermione found for them.

**A/N: I am contemplating writing the more classic ending to this type of story, where I add on a time when Harry and Hermione didn't start without Draco. As it stands now, I like where it ends, so I won't guarantee another chapter, and as such, I am marking it complete. Let me know your thoughts in that handy little review box below:-)**


End file.
